


Fictober 2018 Day 8: First Meeting

by Piensodemasiado



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Radio, Dance Major Lisa, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Radio Host Rosé
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Como cada jueves a medianoche, Lisa apagaba el flexo de su escritorio y se tumbaba en la cama. Conectando sus auriculares al móvil, entraba en la página web de la radio de la universidad, sonriendo al escuchar la familiar voz de la locutora.





	Fictober 2018 Day 8: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh Im tired. Aquí dejo un poquito de Chaelisa.

Como cada jueves a medianoche, Lisa apagaba el flexo de su escritorio y se tumbaba en la cama. Conectando sus auriculares al móvil, entraba en la página web de la radio de la universidad, sonriendo al escuchar la familiar voz de la locutora.

Hacía poco menos de dos meses que Lisa había hecho el traslado desde su casa en Bangkok al campus de la universidad de Seúl, donde la habían aceptado para el programa de intercambio. Al principio había sido duro, conocer gente se le había hecho difícil al no controlar del todo el idioma y las clases se habían convertido en un remolino de información en el que le costaba encontrar algo con sentido. Poco a poco, y con la ayuda de otro estudiante del programa que también venía de Bangkok, Lisa había conseguido empezar a integrarse y por fin se había acostumbrado a la rutina del campus.

Aunque lo que casi nadie sabía, era que lo que más había ayudado a Lisa a terminar de entender el coreano, había sido la sección de madrugada Rosé Park. Todos los martes y jueves, de 12 a.m a 2 a.m, una chica llamada Rosé se dedicaba a pinchar versiones acústicas de canciones que Lisa conocía y a leer los mensajes que algunos alumnos le dejaban de forma anónima a modo de consultorio. Y solo algunas veces, y era por estas ocasiones por las que Lisa seguía poniendo la radio cada vez; la misma Rosé interpretaba algún tema acompañada de su guitarra.

Lisa, que nunca había sido especialmente fan de la radio, se encontraba cada martes y jueves al dar la medianoche conectándose a la emisora y cerrando los ojos, dejando que la suave voz de Rosé Park relajara sus músculos y le pusiera la piel de gallina. Lisa podría escuchar esa voz para siempre, no le importaba si al día siguiente estaba algo más dormida de lo normal a primera hora.

De vez en cuando, hasta dejaba algún que otro mensaje felicitando a la chica por su sección. Le gustaba oír la sonrisa en la voz de Rosé cuando leía que había gente que seguía su programa religiosamente. Lisa se había encontrado alguna vez fantaseando con cómo sería conocer algún día a la voz de la radio, con cómo sería la cara de Rosé cuando cantaba con esa voz casi susurrada a altas horas de la noche. Pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que seguramente si la conociera, de alguna forma se rompería la ilusión.

Todo cambió cuando llegó Noviembre y empezaron en el campus los preparativos para el Festival de Invierno que se celebraba todos los años. Lisa, al ser de segundo de arte dramático especializada en baile, debía preparar una actuación con su clase además de una con otros dos compañeros. La tailandesa se tomó muy enserio el trabajo, coreografiando con sus amigos de clase un número del que estaba bastante orgullosa.

Los martes era cuando tenían hora los alumnos de baile en el pabellón para los ensayos generales. Y ese miércoles en concreto, el profesor les había avisado de que iban a venir un par de alumnos de Sonido para ayudarles a terminar de dejar lista la parte técnica de la actuación. 

\- Lisa, ¿puedes acercarte un segundo? – la llamó su profesor.

Lisa paró de bailar y se secó el sudor de la frente, trotando hasta donde la había llamado el hombre.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó respirando aun agitadamente.

\- Todo va genial, solo necesito que te acerques un momento a la cabina para ayudar a la chica de sonido a organizar las pistas, ¿puedes encargarte?

\- Sin problema – afirmó ella, agarrando una toalla para secarse un poco el sudor del cuello y la frente y dirigiéndose a la pequeña cabina que había escondida a la izquierda del escenario.

Al entrar, vio a una chica frente al equipamiento, concentrada en colocar todo correctamente. La encargada de sonido tenía el pelo decolorado, de un tono parecido al melocotón, una mezcla entre rosa y naranja; y llevaba una sudadera bastante grande de la universidad. Lisa no quería desconcentrarla, pero sabía que debía advertirla de su presencia, así que dio unos golpecitos en el marco de la puerta para captar su atención.

La chica levantó la vista inmediatamente, con expresión sorprendida.

-¿Eres Lisa? – preguntó – Necesito tu ayuda para un par de cosas. Tu profesor me ha dicho que ahora no había problema, pero si te viene mejor en otro momento…

Lisa sabía que debía contestar, pero en ese momento era como si le hubiera comido la lengua el gato. Como si se le hubiera olvidado todo el coreano que había aprendido en los últimos meses. La voz de la chica era la misma voz que escuchaba antes de dormir los martes y los jueves. Sonaba algo distinta en una habitación abierta en lugar de en sus auriculares, pero Lisa no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba de Rosé Park. Estaba mirando a los ojos a Rosé Park. La información hizo que de repente no supiera cómo actuar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Rosé parecía algo confusa, y Lisa no podía culparla.

\- ¡Sí! Sí, perdona – dijo la tailandesa, saliendo del trance y sentándose en la silla al lado de Rosé. La cabina era bastante pequeña y no dejaba mucho espacio a movimiento, pero al menos Lisa consiguió no humillarse más todavía tropezándose con algún cable. Al menos podía confiar en la estabilidad de su cuerpo aun cuando su mente daba vueltas – Ahora está bien, no hay problema.

Rosé le dedicó una sonrisa amable y procedió a explicar a Lisa cómo estaba organizando todas las actuaciones, preguntando a la bailarina cada vez que tenía alguna duda sobre el programa. A Lisa le costaba un poco concentrarse en lo que la chica decía cuando no podía parar de pensar en cómo de familiar le era su voz, y lo extraña que le parecía la situación, pero finalmente las dos se concentraron y consiguieron resolver todas las dudas y problemas que iban surgiendo, hasta riéndose de vez en cuando al darse cuenta de que algo no cuadraba y que tenían que volver a repasar todo.

Después de casi una hora de terminar de repasar todo, las dos dieron por terminado el tema al fin. Lisa debía admitir que le dolía un poco la cabeza. No pensaba que organizar algo como un festival de universidad fuera tan complicado, y admiraba la forma que tenía Rosé de pensar en todo a la vez.

\- Bueno, debería dejar que volvieras al ensayo – concluyó la locutora, agrupando todos los esquemas que habían escrito en un montón y guardándolos en una carpeta decorada con pegatinas.

Lisa resopló y se hundió más en el asiento.

\- La verdad es que lo único que me apetece ahora es darme una ducha y dormir quince horas seguidas – confesó la bailarina, consiguiendo sacarle una risa a la otra. Aunque Lisa lo había dicho desde el fondo de su corazón. Lo último que quería era seguir bailando, cuando llevaba todo el día practicando y después de freírse el coco ayudando a Rosé, y cuando sabía que seguramente fuera ya era noche cerrada.

\- Os he estado viendo antes y parecía muy complicado – comentó la otra casualmente -. Creo que es el año que más estáis currando los de baile. No puedo esperar para ver vuestra actuación terminada.

Lisa sonrió con orgullo, siendo consciente de que su esfuerzo y el de sus compañeros se iba a ver recompensado.

\- Eso ni lo dudes, no te imaginas el trabajo que le estamos poniendo, Rosé. Hace tiempo que no sé lo que es no tener agujetas, pero merecerá la pena.

La locutora se quedó mirando unos segundos a Lisa, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Lisa, confusa por el cambio de actitud.

\- Nada, es que… no recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre.

En ese momento Lisa sintió como le ardía la cara. Pillada.

\- Bueno, no quiero que pienses que soy rara ni nada – dijo rápidamente -, aunque seguramente vas a pensar que soy más rara aún si no te lo cuento. La verdad es que suelo escuchar tu programa en la emisora del campus, y he reconocido tu voz en cuanto en entrado en la cabina – acabó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Oh – dijo la chica, sorprendida y… ¿avergonzada? -, ¿enserio lo escuchas?

Lisa asintió, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

\- Lo escucho bastante, además. Al principio sobre todo por me ayudaba con el idioma, pero en realidad – se mordió el labio antes de seguir, pero después decidió ir a por ello -, creo que tu voz me relaja. Me ayuda a dormir.

Esta vez fue Rosé la que tuvo que apartar la mirada, sonriendo.

\- Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que la gente lo disfruta, aunque sea una tontería.

Lisa estaba a punto de decir que para ella no era una tontería, cuando la voz de su profesor resonó por el pabellón, anunciando que iba a cerrar las puertas en cinco minutos y que quién no estuviera fuera para entonces, se quedaría encerrado. Rodando los ojos, Lisa se levantó del asiento.

\- Debería irme, no querría quedarme a dormir aquí, la verdad, los asientos parecen cómodos pero no lo son – dijo la bailarina, sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto – sonrió de vuelta Rosé, saliendo detrás de Lisa, y quedándose parada en la puerta -. Muchas gracias otra vez por ayudarme, sé que es un lío.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y le quitó importancia con un gesto de las manos.

\- No te preocupes, cada cosa que necesites, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Rosé asintió y se despidió de Lisa, saliendo del pabellón antes de que la avalancha de bailarines se lo impidiera.

Esa noche, Lisa se aseguró de ser especialmente puntual, estando en la cama y con los auriculares puesto cinco minutos antes de escuchar la voz de Rosé presentando su sección. Al final del programa, Rosé dio las gracias con voz tímida a su oyente más fiel que la había ayudado hoy, dedicándole una canción que Lisa no había escuchado nunca, pero que se apresuró a apuntar en las notas del móvil; y despidiendo el programa con su usual “Buenas noches”.

Antes de dejar el teléfono y dormirse, Lisa no dudó en dejar otro mensaje anónimo en la emisora para que Rosé tuviera que leerlo el jueves: “Me ha encantado la canción, pero la próxima vez me gustaría que la cantaras tú, ¿porfa? XOXO, Lisa”.


End file.
